


And You Start With the Heavy Breathing

by ionsquare



Series: The Canvas Was Free [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is lazy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Start With the Heavy Breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daleked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/gifts).



> You could say this is in the same universe as [the other Derek/Melissa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/848980) I've previously written. I've been itching to write more with them, so as a treat for [daleked](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/), this was born.
> 
> Title comes from _End of the Line_ by Sleigh Bells.

Derek’s so distracted by the mouth on his cock that he almost doesn’t hear Isaac closing the door of the loft. His fingers card through the soft curls of Melissa’s hair, tugging gently.

She quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Gotta stop," Derek pants, licking his lips. “Isaac—"

Melissa answers him with a long, slow pull of her mouth on his cock, popping off wetly making Derek groan louder than he intended. She lifts herself up to kiss Derek, grinning as she bites on his lower lip.

"Not done yet."

"Oh god you’re _killing_ me," Derek groans, head thunking against the headboard.

Isaac knocks softly on Derek’s door.

"Derek? I’m coming in, fair warning."

Derek gets Melissa’s head covered with the sheet and a blanket before the door squeaks open.

"He— _hey_ , Isaac. What’s up?"

Derek tries not to grunt when Melissa squeezes his balls. He brackets his thighs around her trying his best to mask her scent.

"I’m staying at Scott’s for a few days. You okay with that?"

"Sure yeah. Sure. Cool."

Melissa sucks Derek back into her mouth.

Derek grunts this time, eyes closing.

"Are you… okay?"

"Fine," Derek grits out. “And yeah, stay with Scott. It’s fine."

Isaac gives him one last questioning look before leaving, and Derek has never been so fucking relieved in his life. It takes another five, ten minutes tops before he’s coming on Melissa’s tongue, enthralled at the way she catches it and swallows demurely, licking her lips.

"Fuck, you’re going to really be the death of me," Derek murmurs against her mouth.

Melissa grins.

\-----

Melissa is very glad only she and Derek are in her house at the moment, because she’s fairly certain she’s never been this loud during sex with Derek.

She’s on top, body stretched and pulled taut with her hands braced on Derek’s thighs, grinding her hips down while Derek fucks up with powerful thrust after powerful thrust.

Derek’s holding her hips in an almost bruising grip, and he knows that if really was hurting her, Melissa would say as much. She looks beautiful on top of him, body curving back perfectly, thin sheen of sweat making her skin shine.

He rolls them over quickly when he senses her needing a change of pace, hooking one of her legs over his shoulder needing to be deeper, hips jackknifing.

Melissa keeps making little _oh-oh-oh_ noises, squeezing her nipples now staring up into Derek’s eyes.

"God you’re perfect," Derek croaks, leaning down to kiss her.

Melissa wraps both legs around Derek’s waist, kissing him back as hard as he’s giving, sucking on his tongue. She makes a soft keening sound, arching under him.

"Deeper," Melissa whines, trying to turn over.

Derek feels his chest tighten, flushing hot because he knows what Melissa wants. He slows down, bracing a hand on her hip to pull out as gently as he can, nodding at Melissa to get on her hands and knees.

When he slides back inside the hot, tight squeeze of her body, Derek knows he’ll never feel anything as amazing as this ever again. Nothing will feel as good as this. Melissa bites his forearm, pushing back and demanding of him, wanting him to claim her.

Their fingers thread together, both of them squeezing tight.

Derek’s pressed along every slope and dip of Melissa’s body, and the soft sweat-slap of their skin does things to him, making him fuck her harder.

Melissa groans loudly spreading her knees wider for Derek when he starts to slam home, and she meets him thrust for thrust, coming with a sudden, startled cry, body trembling in the throes of her climax.

A few minutes later, stretched out on her back and thighs open in invitation, waiting, Melissa watches Derek jerk himself on her. He makes sure to aim for her cunt and stomach, grunting as he milks himself.

(He was really embarrassed when he shared with Melissa how much he enjoyed getting off on someone watching him, coming on them, too. The first time he did it Melissa touched herself to her own orgasm.)

"We should shower," Melissa mutters, stroking Derek’s hair.

Derek noses at her breast, looking up to her.

"Too lazy to move."

"I feel sticky, Derek," Melissa laughs.

"I’ll give you a bath," Derek murmurs, scooting up to give Melissa a quick kiss. “With my tongue."

Melissa let’s him give her a tongue bath, in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr; archiving here.
> 
> I wish this had been longer, alas. 
> 
> Thank you, [Mel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblo/), for looking this over. <3
> 
> [Me on Tumblr](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com/), come say hi! :)


End file.
